Hell's Prophet
by UltimatumJerkasaurus500
Summary: After a terrible accident during Naruto's summoning training, Naruto is met with a new fate that will tear apart the foundations that he worked so hard to build off of. Now going down a darker path, Naruto will now have to utilize his new abilities to defeat new and more powerful foes. Darker Naruto. Slight-AU. M for safety. NaruSaku.
1. The Demon Cometh

**Hey there everyone, so for those who follow me I'd like to let you know that my "Blades of Evisceration" Bleach/Godzilla crossover story was removed somehow and I couldn't access my account because somebody got in it to delete it. I lost the chapter and two others that were still being worked on and I forgot to back it up, so I'm having to start from scratch again. I have my account again though and in the meantime, am going to be doing a Naruto fanfiction while I sort stuff out with that story. I still have my notes and everything, just bear with me for the time being.**

 **On to a different note, hello everyone my name is UltimatumJerkasuarus500, and this is a new fan idea I had while trying to take my mind off the topic above. It is just a simple Naruto idea that I came up with that I will be doing on the side while working on reposting "Blades of Evisceration". I will let you guys know that I work and will be going to college, although not now because I just got out for summer break. As far as I can see I plan on working on only the two stories mentioned, this included, anything else is just spin-offs of these two ideas or possibly a crossover if I choose to do so.**

 **Seeing as how I have only ever posted one chapter for a single story, and that story was removed I will please like to ask for constructive criticism for my chapters as to help me advance my writing. Anything that could help is much appreciated. FLAMES WILL NOT BE LOOKED OVER!**

 **If at any point you have a question, I will try to respond to you in time. You can leave a question in the reviews or PM me directly with your question. If you choose to PM me please specify what story your question is for, that way I can quickly answer it without having to guess which one you're referring to.**

 **Now this story will contain some AU elements, but mostly to add onto content that was glossed over by Kishimoto, and other topics that I wish to add onto. Such topics will be introduced in this chapter, and as far as romance will go in this story I have chosen the romance and am going to stick with it. Perhaps if this pairing doesn't suite your fancy then please be reminded that this is fanfiction, I am entirely aware of who Naruto actually ended up with and am fine with that outcome, however, this story is not like cannon as such I believe that the pairing shouldn't be the same as cannon, if you get my meaning. Also, there will be no harem, so don't expect one because I don't see Naruto as the type of character who would take more than one person to be married. Also, there will be no yaoi or yuri, sorry but no. If you don't like the fact that Naruto ends up with Sakura then for my next story I will write him ending up with Hinata if that will calm you down, unless your like me and are just in it for the story.**

 **This story will also carry some dark elements in it, many of which will lead to development with Naruto's character. I won't explain as to what will happen, however, I will say that this is technically an AU, but not to such an extreme that it is outside of Naruto's world, but rather a world with different events leading to different scenarios. Lastly this story is going to be rated M for safety, considering I have no idea how far it will go in terms of relationship levels, nor the amount of explicit content, so READER DESCREATION IS ADVISED!**

 **(AN: A real quick note, I will have a concluding Author Notes section at the end of the chapter so check that out for a few clarifications and other assorted information.)**

 **With that out of the way I would like to remind everyone that I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or names associated with it. I only own the names and ideas thrown into this story that are not a part of the original material.**

* * *

 _"The optimist thinks this the best of all possible worlds. The pessimist fears it is true."_

 _\- J. Robert Oppenheimer_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : The Demon Cometh**

* * *

It was one thing to train hard until exhaustion and to take an occasional break here or there, while being forced to push every limit possible, but what just transpired was far more questionable than anything else. Descending at an unquestionable speed, while also noticing the dark abyss encompassing all trace of light that could have been illuminating the expanse of the upper section of the large ravine that Naruto now found himself falling into.

"What the hell is going on!" Naruto roared as his body continued racing towards the bottom. "Why the hell did he throw me off a cliff?!" Naruto's mind was running several different thoughts far too many, which cluttered his thought process making it harder for him to concentrate.

Seeing the many sharp and jagged rock formations extending from both sides of the ravine. Naruto attempted to grab onto one of the many rock formations only for his hands to slip-off each one he tried to grab due to the moisture sticking to their surface.

Watching as his descent was reaching its end Naruto began to recall everything that Jiraiya ever told him. From the beginning basics of summoning, to the advance methods and even drawing chakra from the Kyuubi that resided within himself. As if deciding on what his next move would be Naruto began to gather himself.

Demanding chakra from the entity within himself was much easier than he first thought, the Kyuubi practically gave him the necessary amount of chakra needed to save his life, however, what Naruto didn't expect though was the amount of control that was necessary in application.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto yelled aloud with all his energy hoping to summon a large toad to save his life. At first the only thing that happened was a large puff of smoke that clouded Naruto's vision. Something wasn't right, there was no animal that he could tell within the clouded cover, instead he found that he was still descending.

The next thing that happened was that Naruto found himself inches away from the floor of the ravine, and before he could register that his jutsu failed, everything flashed before his eyes as the darkness surrounded him.

Within just mere moments Naruto could no longer feel or think. He felt weak, and above all else, he felt cold. Fleeting ever slowly into the cold embrace of death the only thing he could even think of was the regret of not accomplishing his life goal.

Unnoticeably to Naruto, a slight spark of dark ethereal flames began amassing themselves from the smoke of the summoning clouds around what was a puddle of assorted pulp, blood and broken bones tattered in orange colored cloth.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya was waiting patiently on top of the cliff waiting for Naruto to summon a toad that would save his life and for those two to emerge from the ravine. When Jiraiya noticed the sudden sound of a summoning jutsu resounding from the ravine Jiraiya could only grin as walked towards the edge to see who it was that Naruto had just summoned.

When Jiraiya looked over the edge however, there was no toad, only the darkness that covered to floor of the ravine. For a moment Jiraiya didn't register anything, within a short period of time though, as time went on Jiraiya paled at a sudden and foreboding feeling that washed over him. Scanning over the ravine, Jiraiya couldn't make out any shapes on the floor of the ravine, hoping that Naruto was reversed summon instead Jiraiya began to scale down the ravine in search of Naruto.

"He had better have been reversed summoned, otherwise I will be responsible for his death, something that I could never be left to face with!" Jiraiya panicked as he caught himself before reaching the bottom of the ravine by utilizing his hair combined with the "Needle Jizō" he could land safely at the bottom of the ravine.

Before Jiraiya could begin searching for Naruto's body a sudden sense of dread drowned Jiraiya as he scanned the area and noticed a mass of darkness seemingly illuminate the area, which both confused and startled Jiraiya. Dark ethereal flames, like that of hell itself,were visible, tearing into the rock face, melting it and all the while swirling around something at the epicenter. Deciding to test the potency of the swirling black flames Jiraiya decided to kick a decent sized rock into the vortex, only to watch it dissolve before it could even contact the flames.

'Something isn't right, there is no way that this should even manifest here.' Jiraiya thought as he narrowed his eyes in recognition. 'So, it seems that the time has come again for a new demon to walk the face of the Earth.' Standing at a decent length away Jiraiya stood waiting for the flames to seemingly dissipate. "Even though Naruto was utilizing the Kyuubi's chakra, I never would have expected him to be reversed summoned to _his_ realm."

* * *

 _-Darkness-_

* * *

 _Dark, empty, there was nothing that felt more lifeless than where Naruto was at now. He knew that he was falling downward, but for some reason he couldn't understand or seemingly comprehend. The void that was around him didn't suffocate him, and yet he found he couldn't breathe. There was no pain, and yet he didn't feel alive. 'Am I dead?' Naruto wondered as he slowly drifted further and further into the darkness._

 _ **"Interesting, once more the wheels of fate have turned and brought to me another."** A dark ancient voice bellowed. From the darkness, a large hand stretched its girth until it reached Naruto, grabbing him, and pulling him into the depths of the darkness. **"And once more a human full of numerous potential finds himself descending into my tutelage."**_

 _Seemingly coming to his senses, Naruto opened his eyes and found himself resting on something cold. It was firm, it was like decaying flesh. Looking closely at what he was resting on, Naruto sat up and noticed five distinct attachments to what he was on. "What the hell is this? It feels like a like rubber and smells like old milk." Naruto complained._

 ** _"And once again, fate has entrusted me with one who lacks proper etiquette."_** _The voice resounded. Naruto stumbled in place as the surface he was residing on rose into the air. **"Though, thankfully all those that have been brought to me end up changing for the better, so it is only a matter of time."**_

 _"W-Woah!" Naruto shouted out loud as he found himself rising into the air faster than he expected. As his ascension slowed Naruto was slowly aloud to loosen his grip. Once everything halted with ease Naruto opened his eyes and was met with a rather large set of eyes, five specifically. "Holy-" Naruto wasn't even able to finish before the entity before him addressed him._

 ** _"Boy, you reside before Shindame no Kami of the K_** ** _ōrei-sha. Stand up and address yourself."_** _The entity instructed. This Shindame no Kami was massive, silhouetted by a sheet of ethereal darkness, with the only distinct features being the illuminating five eyes different eyes. Two in the same place as any pair of eyes, one in the middle of the forehead, one below that, located at the center of the face, and the last at the bottom of the entity's chin. **"Well boy, are you going to address yourself to me or should I leave you to the flow of the world from which I pulled you from?"**_

 _"Uhm, my name is Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha!" Naruto expressed with a slight stutter, to the entity it was revealing his initial fear of the situation. As time went on Naruto began to process something in his head. "Did you say your name is Shindame no Kami, are you some kind of god?"_

 ** _"Kami is a title for beings like myself that are not bound to the laws of mortality the same way you lower beings are."_** _The entity stated. **"When addressing each other we add our status at the end of our names as to indicate our status in the "great chain"."**_

 _"I'm not following you." Naruto expressed, which gained a groan from Shindame no Kami._

 ** _"I don't expect you to ever fully grasp the order of the universe. You're far to insignificant to truly understand."_** _Shindame no Kami replied before readjusting its gaze on Naruto, as though it was looking deep into his own soul._ ** _"Another descendant of those hungry pawns of Deidarabotchi,"_** _The entity sighed as Naruto saw it brought up its other hand to rest its head on, displaying a bored expression for Naruto to see. **"Boy, what is it that you seek? Power? Domination? Godhood? What is it that your heart yearns for? Speak honestly, and clearly lest you shall be fed to the residents of Jigoku."**_

 _Unsure how to respond, Naruto was going to do his best in front this entity. "I want," Naruto hesitantly began._

 ** _"Yes, what is it that you desire most of all?"_** _Shindame no Kami asked again waiting for the answer with great patience, one that was full of time._

 _"I want to become Hokage, to protect my home and-" Naruto began replying only to be caught off._

 ** _"To be acknowledged by those that hate you. A strong and selfish desire, though not as strong as the desire to protect those close to you."_** _Shindame no Kami interrupted. **"I often wish that fate would bring me more mortals that are disciplined and easier to deal with."** Shifting around the entity known as Shindame no Kami straightened itself up as it brought its arm away from its face. _

**_"Then again, I find your kind more entertaining, considering the many paths that you can walk, it's much harder to determine where it is that you'll end up, hehe."_** _Bolstering into laughter Shindame no Kami shook the foundations of the realm they were in._

 _"Easy on the laughing you old fart, your shaking the whole place around us!" Naruto shouted in a panic. Suddenly the shaking stopped and the hand that held Naruto up to the entity disappeared leading Naruto to fall before being pulled up to the face of Shindame no Kami by some unknown force._

 ** _"You said you were of the Uzumaki, then that means you must be Asura's descendant. Sadly that means you cannot attain the Rinnegan, at least by bloodline standards, but then again those that are christened by me will not be wasted with such a corruptible eye."_**

 _"Uhm, I don't know what you're saying, so could you please explain what your meaning?" Naruto asked only to ignored._

 ** _"The Byakugan can become the Tenseigan, but that requires another Hyuga, ugh mortals and their removing eye fetishes."_** _Shindame no Kami seemed to be contemplating something about the eyes of some of the most prominent clans from Konoha and then some. **"He already wields Kurama so the access is possible, but then again all that is needed is that cursed woman's blood…"**_

 _"HEY, DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!" Naruto roared at the entity as he struggled in his place in the air as he attempted to kick and press his way out of the invisible grip. Readjusting his view on Naruto, Shindame no Kami brought both his hands up with two fingers, one from each hand hovering in place before Naruto's eyes._

 ** _"Listen here boy, think not of this as a gift,"_** _Shindame no Kami began gaining Naruto's attention. **"once you bare these eyes your life will belong to me. There will be no salvation, no pleasure, only eternal service, should you encounter a Shinigami, they will fear whom it is you now represent, now go back to the realm of the living and spread the chaos of the Kōrei-sha like those before you!"** With the sudden bold statement a terrible burning sensation filled Naruto's eyes as his body shrieked in pain. In a matter of moments everything went black as Naruto fell into a pain induced sleep. **"Come back when you've grown in strength."**_

* * *

Outside, Jiraiya stood watch over the flames as he watched Naruto slowly begin to appear at the center of the inferno. Sitting up with his head down, Jiraiya watched as the flames slowly dissipated before being drawn into Naruto's eyes.

As the last bit of fire entered Naruto's eyes Naruto breathed to life , as in desperation he wheezed for air and clutched his sides in pain. Jiraiya, seeing this, rushed to his student's aid, comforting him. "Easy there Naruto the pain will go away in time, but for now just focus on breathing." Jiraiya instructed his young pupil.

Examining Naruto closer Jiraiya noticed that his eyes were bleeding. Bringing a cloth out from one of his pocket Jiraiya placed the cloth over Naruto's eyes as to try and deal with the bleeding. As the cloth touched the blood it began to sizzle before sparking into flames. Jiraiya began infusing his chakra into the rag causing it to cease burning and continue its purpose.

"Listen to my voice Naruto, you were chosen to wield a power that appears only once in times of turmoil." Jiraiya began. "It is a curse that you will have to live with every day, your life will never be the same, although considering your current social status it probably will remain the same in all honesty." Sweat dropping at his last remark, in all honesty Naruto would probably be met with the same hospitality as previously. "We'll end your training for now, however, with the little time we have left before the Chunin Exams I will have to teach you how to control your eyes to the very least of being able to deactivate them."

Slowly picking Naruto up Jiraiya noticed how menacing the aura around Naruto was now, and especially the sudden coldness of Naruto's body, it was like touching ice. 'His body is already entering the state of depravity, once the power is fully matured he'll be something equivalent to a demon, who seeks out retribution.' Jiraiya thought as he placed Naruto on his back and began scaling his way out of the ravine, leaving behind the cold and dark expanse left there.

Naruto, looking up at his newest teacher in life, couldn't make much sense out of what he was seeing, everything was blurry, and nothing was solid. There was no way to describe what he saw, especially since he shouldn't have been able to see due to the cloth covering his eyes.

'What's happening? Why is it that I can see?' Naruto thought before cringing in pain due to the abnormality with his eyes and the throbbing from his head. Unable to remain conscious any longer Naruto succumbed to an unconscious sleep, much to Jiraiya's strife.

Returning to their location near the river Jiraiya began planning on what he would need to teach Naruto within the next three days. Much of it would be rushed, but based on the knowledge from the previous encounter Jiraiya was hoping that it would assist Naruto.

Once back at the river Jiraiya placed Naruto down carefully and began gathering leaves and twigs to start a fire. As he finished stirring the fire Jiraiya began rotating wetting and replacing cold wet rags over Naruto's eyes in shifts and casting Naruto's orange jumpsuit jacket aside as to have access to his torso area with better ease.

'I wonder if the fox is still within Naruto, considering that those flames hunger with demonic consumption.' Jiraiya thought as he decided to check the seal around Naruto's naval, only to be surprised when he saw that it was destroyed. Quick to check if the fox was still suppressed Jiraiya began to sweat nervously as he noted that the remaining chakra of the Kyuubi was being absorbed into Naruto's chakra network. "Not even the chakra of a biju is safe, what kind of being is this Shindame no Kami?!" Jiraiya spoke aloud as he shook nervously.

* * *

-Four Days Later-

-Day of the Chunin Exams Finale-

* * *

Many people were beginning to take to their seats with anticipation at the conclusion of the Chunin Exams. Much of the crowd was gathering to see only a couple of the matches, or rather a certain individual. Sasuke Uchiha was the talk of the crowd, many great lords and noblemen were there to see the last the infamous Uchiha clan compete today. To many others, they were there for varying reasons, such as cheering on shinobi from their home village, specific young shinobi of their liking, or even other motives.

Down in the arena, Genma was looking over all the contestants that were gathered for today's matches. "Tsking" in annoyance, Genma noticed that both Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki haven't arrived yet, which for him was rather an annoyance. 'Great, the first match has Uzumaki fighting the Hyuga, and the Uchiha was to follow immediately afterwards.' Genma thought as he looked up at the Kage box and noticed that none of the Kage had arrived yet. 'Once the Kage arrive and the first match is supposed to begin I will have to disqualify Uzumaki if he isn't here.'

Looking back at the group in front of him Genma decided now was better than any time to show them the new match listing. "Alright listen up, I'm only showing you guys this once so pay attention." Genma announced to the participants of the finals. Holding up a sheet for the group to see, most of the group realized quickly that the order had changed. "As you can see the last candidate from the Land of Sound has withdrawn, meaning that there won't be an extra match, as such all other matches following the first one have been moved up."

'What the hell?! My match is third now?!' Shikamaru thought to himself as he looked in the order of the fights. First up was Naruto and Neji's fight, following that would be his and Sasuke's fight, then the chick from waterfall and Temari's fight, and finally ending with Gaara and Shino's fight . 'Just my luck, of all days, not to mention neither Naruto or Sasuke are here yet, which means my match could very well be first!'

The other contestants all looked over the paper and their opponents, while Neji and Gaara both shared a similar look, neither were particularly happy that they wouldn't be able to fight Sasuke. Neji, because once he would have to defeat Naruto and then move on and beat the last Uchiha if he was ever going to prove to the main branch how far he had surpassed them. Gaara just looked over at Shino with bored eyes, not even caring who is opponent was, he was only after fighting Sasuke, however, the girl he was set to fight afterwards didn't seem to leave him as dissatisfied as he previously presumed.

"Excuse me proctor," Shikamaru spoke up gaining Genma's attention. "I was wondering what would happen if a combatant doesn't show up for their match? Is it postponed?"

"No, if a combatant doesn't show up before the beginning of their match, then that person is automatically disqualified from the Chunin Exams, and will have to wait to participate in the next one at a different time." Genma answered. "So, your little buddies better hurry up, otherwise you'll automatically advance to the next round and have to fight Neji."

'Great, just what I was hoping wouldn't be the case.' Shikamaru groaned as he looked over at the open gate waiting to see if the two other genin from his and Shino's class would appear in time.

Time began to slowly go by as most of the crowd was now in their seats, all the while Shikamaru was getting antsy about finding out whether or not he would advance or not. Normally Shikamaru wouldn't give a damn about any activity that required effort, however, in this case he didn't want to advance due to a disqualification. Shino had reassured him that neither Naruto or Sasuke were the types to pass up such an event, but Shikamaru's nerves were still getting the better of him, mainly because he didn't want to be harassed or remembered as the guy that got a free ride to the second round of the Chunin Exam finals.

Up in the stands the rest of the Konoha genin who participated in the Chunin Exams, were sitting close together waiting for the event to begin. "What the hell, Naruto and Sasuke aren't here yet?! What, did they decide to meet up and fight each other to see who would go or not?!" Kiba retorted aloud and with great annoyance. The others of the group each had varying opinions of the matter, Sakura, for her part, was worried that her teammates weren't going to make it, but kept hoping that they would.

"Shut up Kiba! Your ranting is only getting more annoying!" Ino berated the young Inuzuka. "They'll both show up, and make it all the way to the end, just you watch!"

"Are you serious?! Shino is definitely going to make it to the end!" Kiba counted quickly. "And shouldn't you be cheering on Shikamaru, hell, from up here I'd say that he's about ready to throw in the towel, and the match hasn't even started yet!"

"Shikamaru is one thing, he's lazy, that's his nature, as for Shino, he'll just get destroyed by that chick from Waterfall and then it's game over!" Ino shouted. Both were locked in an endless banter, so neither of them took notice of Choji and a still healing Lee make their way to the group. The others were quick to greet their fellow peers and Choji let Lee take his seat before he did.

"How are doing Lee?" Sakura asked, hoping to hear some good news.

"Yosh, much better than before!" Lee sounded with pride. "Although I'm still having to use crutches I am out of the Hospital now." Much of the group paying attention was glad for their green cladded companion.

"So where is Naruto and Sasuke?" Choji asked the group, unknowingly stopping Ino and Kiba's banter. "I see Shikamaru, but the other two aren't here yet I take it?"

"They'll be here, just give them some time." Sakura assured, although slightly half-heartedly giving a clear impression that she wasn't sure herself.

"Well they better hurry, because once the Kage show up then the finals begin." Choji stated while pulling up a bag full of bags of assorted chips and other types of bagged snacks to open one of them. Looking over at the Kage box the group saw that the varying shinobi from each of the villages in attendance were there to witness such an event.

Down below Genma looked at his watch and noted that it was about time for everything to begin. Before he knew it however, a sudden gust of wind and leaves appeared, with it, Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha had arrived. Much of the crowd got excited upon seeing the two finally arriving.

"Well look at that Sasuke, you might have some fans after all." Kakashi jokingly poked at his student who ignored him and walked over to be with the other contestants.

"Late as always Kakashi, well at least you arrived before the thing started this time." Genma stated while looking down at his watch and over at the Uchiha. "Now we're only missing one combatant." This got Kakashi's attention as he curiously looked over the group of genin down in the arena. It was then that Kakashi noticed the sudden shock and confusion on Sasuke's face as he finally noticed the lack of hyperactive yelling at the two. Naruto wasn't there.

"About time you showed up Sasuke. I was beginning to worry that I would have to fight first." Shikamaru remarked, although noticed the confusion on Sasuke's face.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru.

"Some of us thought that you two were taken by Kakashi-sensei for training, he hasn't been seen for a couple week now." Shikamaru explained leaving Sasuke to wonder what had befallen his fellow teammate.

"Proctor, how much longer does he have until the first round begins?" Kakashi asked Genma who pocketed his watch while readjusting the long twig in his mouth.

"None." Genma answered as he and Kakashi looked up to see the Kage begin to take their places up in the Kage booth. All five Kage were in attendance, an occurrence that began several years back after a terrible incident. It was mainly out of honor rather than peace attempts, by no means were all the villages still friendly with each other, but they were willing to meet up for occasions such as the Chunin Exams, which marked the beginning of successful futures for many young genin, and was an honorable event.

With each Kage greeting each other two took a seat one each side of the Third Hokage with the Kazekage and the Tsuchikage taking direct seats next to him and the Mizukage and Raikage taking seats next to one of the two. In order, there was the Mizukage, Kazekage, Hokage, Tsuchikage, and Raikage, all sharing the same booth to oversee the event.

Once all the Kage were in position the Third Hokage stepped forward to begin the event. "Welcome everyone to the annual Chunin Exam Finale!" The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, greeted to everyone in attendance. "Today marks a special day, one in which all villages recognize, the coming of age for the young shinobi generation!" The crowd grew excited in cheers as they couldn't wait for the event to begin.

"Many shinobi from far across the land have journeyed here to partake in these exams, many seeking the opportunity to advance in their career, or perhaps seeking new challenges." The Third Hokage continued. "Today though there are only eight contestants left marking the end of the Chunin Exams!" With the announcement, the Hokage looked down at the young genin before him, although there were only seven in attendance he knew better than to presume. "Proctor I will ask that you wait five minutes for Naruto Uzumaki, I was informed by his instructor that he will be arriving late due to an issue that became apparent this past week."

"Very well, the first match shall be delayed by five minutes, until that time has passed everyone in attendance may finish getting seated and deal with any last-minute issues." Genma announced to the crowd, there were some groans of disapproval, however, the consensus was that the wait wasn't going to be long and so many just sat waiting patiently. "For now, Neji Hyuga remain down here in the arena, all the rest of you go up into the contestant booth over there."

Looking in the direction in which Genma was pointing at the remaining genin made their way up into their designated booth. With that the only people in the arena were Neji, Genma and Kakashi, who took this chance to get to the stands and near the other Konoha senseis and shinobi. With time going by all in attendance only had to wait a little longer, and during that time Neji waited with his eyes closed and arms crossed counting down the time in his head.

Five minutes was coming to an end and there was still no sign of Naruto. Many of his friends were hoping to see him walk through the open gates, or even appear rather theatrically like Kakashi and Sasuke did previously. Ultimately it appeared that wasn't going to be occurring.

With the hand striking the five-minute mark Neji smirked as he opened his eyes to see that Naruto wasn't standing before him. "Hm, it seems as though he couldn't man up and face me, what a shame, and I was hoping to put him in his place." Neji mocked as Genma just pocketed his watch once more before stopping midway.

Neji noticing the proctor's posture he began to wonder why it was that he stopped his action midway, until he felt it. Cold, encompassing, malice, like that he had never felt before. Slowly footsteps began to reverberate through the arena as a figure made its way towards it.

Coming from the open gate, a figure wearing black shinobi pants that stopped at the shin and a dark blue shirt was seen entering the arena. His arms were bandaged up to his fingers and he had bandages covering the area around his ankles and shins. A Konoha headband covered his eyes, although it could be seen that underneath it was cloth. The individual walking forward had pale blond hair and a complexion several shades lighter than what many would presume healthy.

Stopping in place directly in front of Neji, all could see the identifiable whisker marks on each of his cheeks, three on each side, and it didn't take much for them to identify this person as Naruto. "Proctor, I'm sorry for having you to delay the match, I am Naruto Uzumaki, and am ready to begin my match." Naruto apologized before turning to face the direction Neji was in. "Did you think I wouldn't show up Neji? Far from it, I never go back on my word."

Many in attendance that knew the blond were taken by surprise at the drastic change Naruto seemed to have gone through. "Is that Naruto?" Ino questioned aloud.

"What's up with the bandages, and why is it that he has his headband over his eyes, is he blind?!" Kiba thought aloud.

"If that is Naruto, then his personality must have done a one-eighty." Choji commented. As everyone looked down they noticed how torn his clothes were, they were practically ragged, as though he was just mauled by a bear, and yet standing like nothing was wrong.

"What is this?" Neji laughed mockingly towards Naruto. "With an appearance like that are you trying to play off the tough and rugged shinobi, or are you seriously going to fight me in such a state?"

"A shinobi should never base their opponents by their appearance alone," Naruto began as a cold and malicious intent that was felt earlier began to slowly return. "lest, your ignorance lead to an early grave." The warning sent chills down the spines of some in attendance as the venomous spite thrown towards Neji was evident.

"And who would send me to such an early grave? You? You look as though you have hardly the strength to move and yet you are lecturing me?" Neji pointed out at Naruto. "If anyone belongs in an early grave it's you deadlast."

"Trust me when I say that I wouldn't be there for long." Naruto replied as Neji's once visible smirk began to slowly recede into a scowl. "Now then Neji Hyuga, I will see my promise fulfilled, so ready yourself because I will not relent in slightest so long as you show resistance."

Getting a clear idea of what was to happen between the two young genin Genma cleared his throat to stop the tension for at least the moment. "Save it until I call the match to begin you two." Genma stated. Meanwhile, up in the stands many people were whispering about Naruto's appearance and the bad blood he seemed to have with Neji.

"Those idiots, they don't know a thing about the situation." Kiba mentioned to the group. "Had they been there in the Forest of Death then they would now why those two don't get along."

"But how is Naruto going to fight with his headband covering his eyes? Is he an idiot?" Ino questioned.

"I think the reason why he has it like that is the same reason he has those bandages on his arms and legs." Sakura stated gaining the others' separate attentions. "If you noticed then you could see the cloth underneath Naruto's headband, I think the reason why Naruto was late was not because of a dramatic entrance, but rather because he suffered some kind of injury while training that left him in a terrible state. Just look at his clothing and the wear on those bandages."

"If he is in such a state why would he even show up then?" Choji wondered in between chips.

"Because his heart yearns to fulfill a great promise to treasured friend." Lee interjected. "Promising that he would avenge Hinata after viewing such brutality it is quite clear that Naruto trained himself into the ground several layers deep to fulfill his word."

"You mean that phrase he keeps shouting off, something about his nindo?" Choji asked for clarity.

"Yeah, that's right, whenever Naruto makes a promise, no matter how extreme it is, he plans to fulfill it, even if he ends up having to forfeit his own life." Sakura explained. "A devotion that strives him to achieve what many would think impossible, but yet seems ever more believable once he seeks it out."

"So, then you're saying that he walked all the way here to this arena in such a state just to fulfill a promise that he made on a whim?" Kiba asked getting a nod of confirmation. "What utter bullshit! There is no way that Naruto came solely for just that reason, hell he didn't even know if he would end up fighting Neji or not until today! I bet that this whole thing is only happening because he's fighting against Neji, instead of Sasuke, you know his rival!"

"Well pent up aggression is possible considering how much those two are at each other's throats." Ino remarked acknowledging the possibility. "Plus, Naruto isn't one to hold a grudge, it's not in his nature, I mean imagine if he did." The thought however, quickly crossed each of their minds when the malice returned in full. It yearned to strike out at something, crushing it, and then successfully kill it.

The epicenter was from the arena, and for those only left to guess it wasn't hard to presume whom it was that was emanating it. Down in the arena the air around Naruto began to reverberate and shake as Naruto brought a hand up to point at Neji.

"Neji Hyuga, I hope that you're ready, because after today you will regret ever hurting one of my friends!" Naruto struck with icy venom laced in each word.

"Hmph, alright loser, let's start then and find out just who fate has chosen to win this match." Neji acknowledged before looking over at the proctor. "Are you going to keep delaying our match or are you going to start it?"

"Listen brat I could run circles around you without so much as breaking a sweat, so don't even try that with me again." Genma warned before fully pocketing his watch and looking up to see all the Kage sitting in their respected seats, before looking back down at the two genin. "Alright then with everything else out of the way, let the first match of the Chunin Exam Final Round between Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki, BEGIN!"

With that the match began, and the outcome was…

* * *

 **Alright that's all I got for this chapter, yeah not much in terms of reveal or anything although that comes later. Now the first thing I want everyone to know is that there is a reason as to why I chose to begin this story in an AU that has different political agendas and circumstances than the cannon, so just follow along and everything will be revealed why. Now I will post two chapters together on the same day, this way I can get the story to advance while giving you guys plenty to read while I work and write "Blades of Evisceration".**

 **Quick note, any questions involving anything in this chapter will be addressed in the other chapter after this, seeing as what will be addressed in that one will hopefully help you guys understand a little bit better, if not feel free to ask me questions through the methods I mentioned earlier up at the top of this chapter in my first author note section for this story.**

 **Otherwise please review and give me feedback on your thoughts and take for this story so far. I will reiterate that this story will follow a darker path than cannon, so if your fine with that then please keep reading. Thanks for giving my story a read, and I'll see everyone next chapter!**

 **Next chapter:**

 **A Demon's Cursed Fate...**

 **(Also please PM or notify me of grammatical errors, some of those nasty devils seemed to have gotten pass me. It means a lot thank you!)**


	2. A Demon's Cursed Fate

**As I mentioned before at the end of the last chapter I will post two chapters at a time, for story progression mainly. My time is not easily mendable like other writers on this site however, I will do my best to post new chapters as soon as possible.**

 **Now last chapter was practically part 1 to where this chapter is part 2, I chose not to make it one single chapter, mainly due to the length. Had I gone along with doing it like that then the first chapter would be well over 11K and chapters like those tend to change course from what was mainly intended early into writing. As such I chose to split them up for better quality and so I don't diverge from my main plan.**

 **This chapter will focus on the Naruto and Neji fight primarily, but it will also function as something else. I will state that the romance aspects won't start immediately, mainly due to Naruto himself rather anything story board wise, because let's face it Naruto is dense when it comes to romance, just like a few other Shonen, Seinen, and Romantic Manga character tropes. It's understandable as to why I will hold off on initiating it, so I hope you understand.**

 **With that out of the way I would like to remind everyone that I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or names associated with it. I only own the names and ideas thrown into this story that are not a part of the original material.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** **: A Demon's Cursed Fate**

* * *

"Alright then with everything else out of the way, let the first match of the Chunin Exam Final Round between Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki, BEGIN!" Genma announced as he jumped back to allow Neji and Naruto enough room to move around in. Both remained prone though, neither bothering to move an inch, as though locked in a standoff. With time going by much of the crowd was beginning to wonder if something was going to happen or not. The same couldn't be said about the shinobi watching, they knew better, this was a test to see who had the resolve to strike first and initiate the fight.

A few more minutes went by, and neither of the two were budging. This left the crowd feeling antsy, as many were wishing for something to happen and end the tension. Naruto was the first to move, although not from his spot but his body, bringing his head down facing the ground, it seemed off, but nothing Neji was concerned with. Smirking Neji pulled out a Kunai and decided to end the match before it really could begin by tossing it at Naruto.

Watching it fly ever closer to Naruto, who didn't move from his spot, many thought that the match was going to be dud, oh how they thought that. With sudden motion Naruto dashed forward at Neji's position, dodging the Kunai with an arm drawn, a series of smoke clouds burst forth, and from within them three shadow clones emerged, moving quickly to attack Neji, who was thrown off by surprise of the move.

'How is it that he is able to tell where I am with such precision?!' Neji thought as he fought off the assault. 'He shouldn't be able to see where I am, unless, unless he's a sensory type shinobi!' Neji continued to duck and dodge the flurry of attacks, while dishing out a few blows himself to Naruto and his clones. As he began to jump away however, a Naruto clone appeared to his left side and began to pursue him just like the others. 'That must be it, it's the only explanation. He can tell where I am regardless of no eyesight, how annoying.'

Jumping away Neji found that the clones and Naruto were rushing forward with determination. Pulling a couple more Kunai from his shinobi pouch Neji tossed them at Naruto and the clones. The clones were dispersed upon impact with the Kunai, but when the smoke cleared Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Looking around Neji was about to activate his Byakugan when two shadows appeared above him as Naruto and a clone came down to strike at Neji. Careful as to avoid the attack Neji took to a stance and gathered his chakra before he began rotating his body and creating a rotating sphere of chakra that Naruto and his clone were met with sending the two flying.

Once both hit the ground they dispelled revealing them to only be clones. "Just clones huh, got anything else that you can use?" Neji asked in a mocking tone over to Naruto who was on the other side of the arena. "Perhaps something that's not as stupid as coming and facing me in taijutsu?"

"Why do you underestimate shadow clones?" Naruto asked as though eluding to something getting a perplexed look from Neji. "There are many advantages to utilizing them, the only downside is the large amount of chakra necessary to use them, however, for someone like me who has large chakra reserves that one negativity becomes invalid."

Turning his body slightly to the left, Neji noticed Naruto had put his hands together to conjure up more shadow clones, but for the life of him he was wondering why it was that Naruto was turning away from him if he knew where he was. 'He must be stupid. He could easily tell where I am, so why even bother turning away?' Neji question in his head as he activated his Byakugan, it was then that Neji was met with shook, as his eyes viewed the unthinkable.

Before Neji could process what he had just seen, Naruto seemed to have finished whatever he was planning as he began turning back towards Neji, rotating his body to face him. As he did a series of smoke clouds erupted as a long chain of clones raced forward grabbing Neji in surprise and pulling him up into the air, acting like a rotating whip it flung him down the center of the rotating funnel of clones, where the clones began launching themselves at him.

Viewing it as necessary procedure, Neji began to rotate once more successfully blocking the many attacks of the clones and even dispelling a great many of them, however, what he didn't expect was to see a Naruto jump up and bring his foot down hard on the rotating sphere sending Neji crashing to the ground.

The crowd was filled with awe and surprise as they watched Neji Hyuga, a prodigy, and the best in his graduating class, getting beaten around by the deadlast of this year's graduating class. Then again many were starting to doubt that Naruto was even considered a deadlast. Each strike was meant to harm Neji, break his defense and catch him off guard, all while being blind!

"Holy crap, just what kind of training did Naruto do to get to that level?!" Shikamaru questioned aloud from the box of other contestants, whom many were thinking along the same lines as they recalled how he had just barely won against Kiba, and that was due to a fart. Now he was giving Neji a run for his money. "You better watch it Sasuke, Naruto isn't somebody that can be easily beaten now, just look at that precision, do you think your sharingan can copy that?"

Sasuke found the question pointless, his sharingan would easily assist him in precision attacks, however, the amount of chakra Naruto had was on display and his improved skills were nothing to laugh at either. "Hmph, the only thing that will help him is that chakra of his, without it he might as well not even try." Sasuke stated.

"Sasuke's right, look closely at where the real Naruto is compared to his clones. He is further away from Neji because he understands that Neji is superior when at close range." Shino interjected.

"Wrong." Came the voice of someone that not many people would expect. Gaara moved closer to the railing to get a better view of the fight, particularly of Naruto. "He is in a far better situation than the Hyuga, the "real" Naruto as you stated it isn't the one in the back, that one is a decoy, watch."

As the clones began to disperse Naruto landed with a thud on the ground a couple feet away from Neji. He was the one who kicked Neji and his rotation to the ground, not a clone, while the one that many presumed was Naruto dispersed himself.

Neji slowly got up to his feet as he looked over to see Naruto standing before him, waiting. "How the hell did you do that?!" Neji demanded. "It should be impossible for you to even touch the rotating sphere, let alone kick it like a ball!"

"You've seen it right?" Naruto asked throwing Neji off. "The attack, you saw what was encompassing it didn't you?"

"That's what I've been questioning, how the hell are you even able to use chakra when there's not a trace in your body?!" Neji yelled getting many shocked looks from the audience. Many of the Hyuga in attendance activated their Byakugan, all confirming the same thing, there wasn't a drop of Chakra in Naruto's body that was visible to them.

"For one, I should probably inform you that your eyes will no longer be of use to you because my chakra no longer flows the same way as everyone else and secondly, because I've already located your blind spot." Naruto explained before puffing out of existence and for Neji to turn around quickly and jump away from Naruto's fists.

"Wait hold on a minute, that Naruto was a clone to?!" Shikamaru questioned in a confused manner. All three Konoha genin were staring in confusion at the realization that there were two decoys the entire time. "How? When did he set that up?! I didn't even see it!"

"Shinobi are supposed to be masters of deception," Came the voice of the only non-Konoha/Suna genin in the box. "your buddy just utilized the basic art to his advantage by waiting in hiding, analyzing the other guy's moves and techniques, while his clones were busy distracting him."

All three, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sasuke were all taken back at the realization that Naruto was strategizing and looked back down to continued watching the match to see how it would play out. "If Naruto is taking these final rounds serious, not to mention the drastic improvement in his combat skills, just what will he be like to face head-to-head?" Shikamaru wondered aloud.

"There's no need to wonder, because I will find out in the next round." Sasuke stated calmly with a smirk causing Shikamaru to laugh nervously, as he knew that the Uchiha next to him wanted to fight Naruto, and considering their rivalry Shikamaru knew that his match would be something that he would be dreading.

Quickly taking the stance of sixty-four trigrams, Neji charged forward at Naruto, who did the same. When the first strike hit, Neji confirmed that it wasn't a clone this time, but the real Naruto. With great speed and precision, Neji began striking places that he memorized were the places where the tenketsu were located. Before he could finish Naruto grabbed Neji's arm tossed him over his should and onto the ground hard on his back.

"I thought I explained it you already, it's useless, my chakra doesn't flow the same way anymore, meaning tenketsu are no longer of any use to you." Naruto restated tightening his grip on Neji's arm before flinging him over to the other side of the arena. Everyone in the audience, including the Kage, were taken back at what they had just seen.

"What kind of monster did your village create?" The Tsuchikage questioned Sarutobi, the Third Hokage who looked down at Naruto with sadness evident in his eyes.

"This is nothing to do with what the village has done, but rather what fate has done by cursing poor Naruto." Sarutobi answered.

* * *

Over with the senseis, many were taken back by the raw ferocity and strength shown by Naruto. "Kakashi, what kind of training did you put Naruto through?!" Kurenai questioned, only to see that Kakashi was also taken back by Naruto's display.

"I didn't train him, I left in the care of someone else while I helped Sasuke, but to think that Naruto would reach this level, and to top it off become immune to the Hyuga's deadly sixty-four palms, is something I never expected." Kakashi admitted.

"Wait a minute, Kakashi you didn't train your other student? Why?" Asuma asked as he was clearly taken back by the whole statement. "Even though Shikamaru was the only one from my squad to make it through I still had Choji help with his training, and I even asked Ino if she wanted to help and neither of them even made it to the finals."

"I had thought that Sasuke needed the most help because he was originally going to fight against Gaara." Kakashi explained.

"And Naruto is fighting Neji, hell he barely won against Kiba during the preliminaries and you thought that it would be best for him to receive no instructions from you at all, besides who did you even leave him with?" Kurenai asked.

"Ebisu." Kakashi mentioned getting a collective groan from the other senseis.

"No offense to the man, but why the hell did you leave Naruto with him?! He is the last person that you should've left him with!" Asuma shook his head in disapproval.

"Then it's a good thing that I found him." A new voice mentioned as the group of senseis looked over and were surprised to see none other than the toad sage himself, Jiraiya. "Especially since he now needs my guidance more than ever."

"Lord Jiraiya!" Many of the shinobi greeted the sannin, who silenced them quickly.

"My presence must not be noticed!" Jiraiya whispered to the group, whom remained silent. "I found Naruto while conducting some research and after a while I decided to train him."

"So you're the one responsible for teaching him everything on display." Asuma concluded.

"Wrong, I was mainly trying to teach him the summoning jutsu, however, something occurred during one of our sessions and the result was the reason why Naruto is covering his eyes." Jiraiya informed the group. "Now, he is still temporarily blind due to an accident, as such I did teach him how to utilize his chakra and act as a sensory shinobi, though briefly."

"That makes sense, that explains why he is able to know where Neji is in the arena without the use of his eyes." Kurnai stated. "Amazing though that he still showed up to the final round of the Exams with such a handicap."

"That called the greatness of youth!" Everyone turned to see Guy making his way over to them. "He has the same determination that I saw in Lee. The will to push forward even though you're already through the ringer."

"More like he's just stubborn." Jiraiya remarked. "The fool was told to heal, and wait until the next Chunin Exams in six months, however he didn't want to hear me out. It's only been four days since the accident that left him immobile for the first day, by all means he ignores my warnings even up until now."

"Wait, your saying that his accident was four days ago?!" Kakashi asked for clarification. Jiraiya nodded as he pulled his scroll off his back and took a seat on the floor with his back leaning against the wall.

"He had three days before the exams and within that time frame he had to learn to walk and move his body all over again and train to fight by relying on sensory techniques, all in which took the remaining time up until the beginning of his match." Jiraiya concluded leaving the senseis for the most part amazed at what Naruto had been through. "Then again there is much more I'm leaving out, and only the Hokage knows about now, unless Naruto reveals it don't expect to find out how he was able to do such a feat."

Over with the other genin, the group was amazed that Naruto was doing so well. "Woah, when the hell did Naruto learn to do all that?!" Kiba wondered as he began to feel sorry for Neji. "Poor Neji, he probably wasn't expecting Naruto to put up such a good fight, it's practically one-sided."

"Hey Sakura, what do you know about Naruto's training?" Ino asked Sakura, who seemed more solemn as a response.

"I don't know anything about his or Sasuke's training, only that Naruto had disappeared after the last time we saw him four days ago, now that I think about it, he was so full of energy, but now it's like he's dead." Sakura admitted while addressing her own feelings on what Naruto was like to her now.

* * *

Walking towards Neji, Naruto slowly readied his arms as he brought them up to pop his knuckles. Neji seeing the challenge was hesitant at first but ultimately decided to meet it. Making his way towards Naruto, the two began to slowly shift their forms as they began to rush at each other and engage in a series of clashes, with taijutsu taking center stage.

Each of them fought hard to land hits on each other, but each time either of them went for a blow the other would counter it and then slowly a pattern began to emerge as the two, to Neji's surprise were equal in taijutsu. 'What?! How is it that he's already catching up to me in taijutsu, earlier he was having a hard time just trying to land a single hit with both him and his shadow clones attacking at the same time!?' Neji wondered as his Byakugan began examining Naruto again, it was then that he noticed something odd, or rather odder than his chakra.

Looking over at Naruto's eyes, Neji noticed black ethereal chakra radiating from them. Something wasn't right about it, true that he couldn't see Naruto's chakra flow, but now the chakra was beginning to emerge into his view, and to his surprise there was no tenketsu points, all his chakra flowed around his body naturally with two different sources becoming evident to him.

One was the ethereal chakra around Naruto's eyes, the other was a receding crimson chakra that was being absorbed into Naruto's chakra network. To Neji's amazement Naruto's chakra was monstrous, there was so much of it, it was overwhelming to look at. The coloring varies between the standard blue coloring and the mixture of the black ethereal and crimson chakra that was turning it into a silver-like color.

As he changed his view to Naruto's outer body he noticed that the silver colored chakra was starting to emerge, surrounding Naruto's body and healing it of any wounds that he sustained while fighting Neji so far. 'This chakra, what is it?!' Neji was becoming more and more confused as Naruto began to slowly push him back.

With one strong push Naruto broke through Neji's defense and punched him square in the face sending him back some several feet away. Landing hard on his back, Neji cradled his face as the pain was excruciating.

"What's wrong Neji, didn't you want to put me in my place or was all that just talk, much like everything else about you?" Naruto asked Neji while looking down at him as far as some people could tell. "Are you not going to defend yourself? I thought that you wanted to prove yourself to the main branch and show them your hatred?"

Neji was taken back by Naruto's statement. "How, how do you know about that?! I never mentioned anything about that to anyone except a select few!" Neji demanded. Naruto just looked down as his hand graced his headband.

"When one is no longer able to see, many things become revealed through their other senses. I'm sure your aware as to how I am able to know where you are." Naruto addressed as he rubbed his headband, Neji took that as a sign that Naruto knew that he knew that Naruto was sensory based shinobi. "I can sense your negative emotions, your hatred towards the main branch. The anger you hold towards your uncle for the death of your father." Neji's heart skipped a beat as Naruto's invisible gaze seemed to be reading him like an open book. Revealing his darkest secrets for the rest of the world to hear. "It's not just you, I can see the darkness in every person's heart, every negative emotion and dark desire. There are many negative emotions in this area, from those in the stands, to the Kage, to even people outside the stadium, all of whom could meet a tragic end if their not careful."

"What do you mean by that?" Neji asked.

"Eventually all will be judged before the Shinigami and then they will all realize the results of those negative desires." Naruto stated as he undid the bandages on his right arm. As the bandages came loose everyone in attendance saw severe burn marks across the area covered by the cloth and strange marks across the area. "There is no salvation from those desires, only hell." The marks began to illuminate in a strange sequence before all were illuminating Naruto's arm with his unique chakra that had previously healed his wounds before, only for the healing aspects of the chakra to fail. "Hellfire burns hotter than even the flames of the heavens, as all those residing in its expanse are subjected to its tortures. It is only when one acknowledges their desires and accepts them does the fire relent." As he said those words the marks began to disappear and slowly the burns on his arm began to heal, leaving no signs of permanent scarring right before everyone's eyes.

"You, what happened to you?! You weren't like this back in the Forest of Death!" Neji shouted at Naruto whom remained as he was waiting his arm to fully heal.

"Call it an awakening if you will." Naruto began. "To realize that your life is cursed regardless of what you do about it. To walk the path that you so wished only to be thrown off it no matter the reasoning. To walk the Earth with a curse that you can never remove." Many in attendance that knew of Naruto's status of a Jinchuuriki presumed he was talking about that, however, to Jiraiya and Sarutobi, they knew what it was that Naruto was talking about. "You asked what happened to me, well let me start off by saying that I managed to lose one curse and gain another one in its place. One that has me experiencing everything differently."

"What are you?!" Neji asked as Naruto couldn't help but give him the largest and most sinister smile he's ever given someone.

"Me? Why I'm a demon who eats other demons, just like the one that was inside of me up until four days ago." Naruto answered as his silver chakra reverberated around him. "Placed inside of me on the day of my birth, the sole reason for the scorn and malice that plagued my life up until today. I did what no person could ever do, I successfully killed a bijuu, particularly the Kyuubi!"

Each of the Kage tensed up, many realizing both the sudden weakness of Konoha should Naruto be telling the truth, and the sudden fear at the fact that this boy, Naruto, ate his own Biju. Those doubting Naruto's word turned to the Hyuga in attendance to confirm if what Naruto was saying was true. Some hesitated, but eventually a few began activating their Byakugan to confirm it or not.

The Hyuga in the audience had a sudden chill as they all watched the little bit of crimson chakra they all recognized began to slowly be absorbed into Naruto's massive chakra reserve. He was telling the truth,as they watched the last bit of Kyuubi chakra finish getting absorbed into Naruto's chakra network. Many didn't speak up, some just muttered the words in fear. Someone began probing the Hyuga for answers, and finally one caved and the entirety of the audience learned that it was the truth. "You were the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?!" Neji hesitantly concluded having watched the whole thing transpire before his eyes.

Naruto slowly began removing the other bandages on his body, and just like his right arm each part had markings on the afflicted area before the markings began to glow and disappear leading to the afflicted areas to slowly heal before everyone's eyes. "Up until four days ago I was just a mere fool whom thought the world was full of color and hope," Naruto started as he began moving to his headband and began to remove it along with the cloths around his eyes. "Then I died in a training exercise, only to be brought back to life. The experience left me fully aware of the world around me, the good and the bad. Sadly, when I came back I couldn't quite see and the burns on my body needed time to heal and for me to accept myself truly, which inevitably lead to me gaining something that not even the Sharingan can compare to."

With no more obstructions covering Naruto's eyes everyone could see the sickly and depraved circles around Naruto's eyes, and the signs of dry blood around them indicated that something must have happened to them. The area around his eyes began to reclaim its color as Naruto slowly began to open his eyes to the world. Neji was taken back as Naruto's once vibrant cerulean eyes were now a terrifying yellow. Around both of his pupils was a single ring with four dots rotating along the circle, while the sclera was solid black with the ethereal chakra radiating from them.

"Byakugan, Tenseigan, Sharingan, Rinnegan. Considered the greatest of all the dojutsu, however, what most don't know is that each pair represents a specific location within the Universe. The Sharingan and Rinnegan represent the Heavens with their illusionary and celestial manipulation. The Byakugan and Tenseigan represent the Earth with their grounded utilization and chakra harmonization, but did you know there was a third great eye?" Naruto explained to Neji who was beginning to follow what Naruto was saying. "There exists an eye that cannot be attained through natural means, but instead is given to an individual to deliver supreme judgement. An eye that can see the darkness in any soul, an eye that devours all life, kills everything and surrounds it with darkness. The Akumishigan, the eye of Hell."

Neji found himself under the powerful gaze of Naruto's eyes and couldn't help but tremble under it as he felt the overwhelming power take him over. He couldn't breath as he felt his life getting crushed beneath a powerful invisible force. It was emanating from Naruto, that Neji was sure of, but the lack of understanding left him scared beyond belief.

Walking over to Neji, Naruto began to move with a slow and steady pace. Nothing seemed to move, as if time was frozen for everyone in the arena. No one dared to utter a word, even the Kage in the booth were finding themselves holding their breaths as they watched Naruto slowly make his way over to Neji. Genma trying to process what was happening attempted to move to the end the match before Naruto could kill Neji, as it seemed he was preparing to end the young Hyuga's life.

"Neji Hyuga, your darkness is overwhelming, much like several others in this arena. So, potent, and annoying, much like a fly that hasn't learned its place." Naruto stated making Neji's heart to skip several beats as he began to sweat. Naruto came to a halt directly in front of him with his gaze dead center on Neji.

As Neji looked up at Naruto's face, the only thing he could make out were the eyes as the rest of his face was covered by a silhouette. Trembling as Naruto brought his hand over towards Neji's head, many were scared to see what would happen next as Naruto grabbed Neji's head and slowly Neji began to scream in pain. It was bloodcurdling as Naruto's silver chakra began to invade Neji's chakra system and damage the parts of his choosing. The screaming intensified as Naruto probed deeper into Neji's being, forcing his chakra into Neji's body, whether to kill him or not no one was sure.

It was then that everyone noticed that Naruto's hand began to enter Neji's head, many began to become squeamish, but upon a closer inspection there was no blood. Naruto's hand wasn't puncturing through the head and out the other side like many had first thought, it creeped many people out as he stuck his arm up to his elbow into Neji's head though, while others watched on. With his other hand, Naruto formed a single sign and the silver chakra began to form a seal around the base of Naruto's arm that was sticking out of Neji's head, and began to take form in the air as he began to pull his arm out.

Slowly Neji's screams became silent as the pain had forced them to become that of the silent kind. As Naruto's hand began to emerge it held a chain like construct, and attached to it was a seal all to noticeable to the Hyuga. It was Neji's suppression seal that was on his forehead that would harm him when activated or worse. With one final tug Naruto removed the seal entirely and the seal disappeared along with the pain Neji felt.

Holding the seal attached to the chain in his hand Naruto crushed it into nothing. Neji slumped forward whimpering as he slowly raised his hands to feel his forehead. "Now then Neji," Naruto sounded gaining the Hyuga's ears. "You are free to do as you wish." The statement left him stunned as Naruto turned away from the fallen Hyuga.

Naruto was the only thing that seemed to move while everyone else was still frozen. Looking over the people he sensed the most darkness in, ranging from Gaara to Sasuke, to even the person who was pretending to be the Kazekage, Naruto inevitably settled his gaze on the Hyuga who were clearly terrified of him. "Now then Hyuga, should I remove your beloved eye power or will I have your word that you will no longer practice such barbaric methods towards your branch members?" Naruto asked, no one replied, but Naruto had a good idea that they were listening to him. "Should I find out that anymore branch members of the Hyuga are subjected to restraining seal, then I will personally see to it that the Shinigami devour the entirety of the main branch, and considering only a few with said branch are worthy of staying in power I'd suggest reconsidering your methods."

"What, what did you do to me, I feel different?" Neji asked getting Naruto's attention.

"I removed your suppression seal by reaching into your soul and removing the chain it was attached to. In other words, I removed the cage so that you, the caged bird, could fly free." Naruto explained. "Because all people are free to choose the fate they want to live."

"But fate-" Neji started only to get interrupted by Naruto.

"Fate? Ignore fate, there only exists decisions. Your life is what you make of it. Fate is for people who are weak at heart and are unworthy of a life in happiness." Naruto stated as he walked back over to Neji. "Your life will be something great, your heart may be heavy with doubt now, but once you've faced your inner demons you will be free of your own hell."

"Thank you!" Neji cried as he couldn't help but feel emotional as tears began to emerge from his eyes. Neji's teammates were taken back at the display they were watching as Neji was practically breaking down. For so long his hatred clouded him, all because of the seal and his father. Nothing was ever more clear than it was today. Today for the first time in many years, Neji felt as though he could do anything.

"Did you know Neji, of an old saying that was passed down by the Senju clan that involves crying?" Naruto asked as Neji looked up and noticed Naruto's once cold eyes begin to soften. "People cry not because they're weak, but because they've been strong for far too long. You are no longer bound to the fate of strength through hatred, remember that." With that said time seemed to catch up as Naruto brought his headband back up to his head and tied it around his forehead as he closed his eyes and reopened them to reveal his natural eyes. "Only a few should walk down the dark path I find myself on, and I'm certainly not going to allow any else to walk it, so Neji I ask you, live your life and achieve everlasting happiness and never fall back on the path of darkness." Naruto asked of him before turning away from Neji who finally conceded the match making it Naruto's victory.

Since time was no longer at a standstill Naruto began making his way towards the exit of the arena, while the medical team helped Neji up and took him the indoor infirmary inside the arena. There were no cheers, only silence dominated the audience, as no one knew how to react to what they just viewed. Jiraiya just closed his eyes, as did the Third Hokage, both understanding Naruto's reasoning behind his actions and why the arena was left in such a somber mood, all the while as Naruto made his way up the stairs to reach the contestant booth.

No one was around to see it, but Naruto's were tearing up as he walked up the stairs. His mood wasn't any different from before, the only difference being that of everything past four days ago was beginning to dominate his mind. With each step reminding him of everything, Naruto slowly began to reach his destination. Wiping his eyes, Naruto entered the booth, all aware of the eyes that were on him as he walked past everyone and headed up the stairs to advance to the next floor.

* * *

Finally getting up from the floor Jiraiya patted himself off before motioning Kakashi to follow him. With his scroll on his back Jiraiya led Kakashi down the stairs to meet with their student.

With the outcome of the match finally processing through everyone's minds Genma decided it was best to move on. There was so much to digest, but not enough time in the day.

Making his way out of the stands, Haishi Hyuga made his way down to the infirmary where his demons laid. It was time for him to make amends with his nephew, and hopefully he would hear him out. Along the way he was met by the sight of his daughter, Hinata, who slowly making her way to the infirmary herself with support of a crutch.

"Hinata what are you doing down here, you should be at home getting rest!" Haishi voiced his concern only to be ignored by his daughter.

"Neji is in pain, and he is our family. I wish to be there to help him even though he struck out at me he only did it because of the pain in his heart." Hinata stated. "Naruto has freed him of a great burden and he will need support."

"Hinata" Haishi whispered out of surprise.

"So, excuse me father, I must make sure that he is okay." Hinata stated as she continued making her way down the hallway, only to stop in a fit of coughing. As she regained her breath she found a new source of support as her father, Haishi held his daughter close to him and supported her down the hall. There were no words between the two, only understanding as they made their way to Neji, who was waiting just a little further down the hall.

Meanwhile, Naruto was meeting up with Jiraiya and to his surprise Kakashi. Both looked at each other, one filled with regret and the other filled with nothingness, neither said a word as Jiraiya began to explain everything to Kakashi in the privacy of the stairwell they were standing in.

* * *

 **Well that is all I have for this upload. Wow did I find myself being conflicted with how to deal with Neji without going the same old traditional route. I personally don't mind the cannon route, but the same thing is done in fanfiction to much without creativity in the mix. Then again who am I to talk, I probably did something similar that many others did, then again, I really don't know. I felt that it would express much of the difference in what Naruto has become and just how difficult everything will be for him. It's really complicated, especially since I'm trying to explain it all in words, T-T**

 **The whole challenge for me with this story so far is the route I will have Naruto follow. Now I know that somebody will say that Naruto is acting to OOC, well I want to ask everyone a question, how would you know how Naruto would react after dying, being brought back to life only to be suffering pain and blindness the four days since his revival and can feel and sense every negative emotion and desire from people around him, while also coming to grasp his current, still unknown future. If you ask me, I'd say he that he'd start acting like his darker suppressed self, the one from the waterfall, but not enough to destroy his old character. This will be a darker toned story, hopefully, and I want the main character to reflect it.**

 **Now getting into the meat of everything I've uploaded. Yes, I created a new dojutsu, although the name might seem cliché, considering in means demonic soul, it is technically in line with what I am doing with the dojutsu in this story. Though the dojutsu were primary in the cannon I felt as though more could have been done to not only express differences, but also address the representations the eyes could have meant.**

 **In many beliefs eyes are considered the gateways to the soul, and as such meanings should be derived by dojutsu that are symbolic. Of course, that's my own opinion, but like I mentioned in chapter 1, I want to explore in more detail about the shinobi world that Kishimoto didn't tackle entirely, not saying anything bad towards him, but rather I understand one can do only so much with what time they must think when writing and drawing a weekly manga. I respect that.**

 **Of course, dojutsu isn't the only topic I well be delving into, there will also be more details concerning summoning animals and contracts, the eight gates, because dammit, it practically makes the users monsters, and other aspects of the shinobi world created by Kishimoto.**

 **Also, I will like to point out that Kurama isn't entirely gone as you might think, there is much that is left untold and will remain that way until I so choose to divulge you. There is much more to this shinobi world, many secrets, many untold stories, questions, such as how Jiraiya seemingly knows about the entity that Naruto met, why he only informed the Third Hokage, Naruto's powers, although that last one isn't so much a question, but rather curiosity taking over. How far will Naruto progress? Well, all those questions will be revealed in time!**

 **For those interested, I wrote both chapters while primarily listening to "Prophet", "Crimson Flowers", "Ritual", "Pain's theme", "Spiral" and "Martyr" from the Naruto Shippuden OST; "Cometh the Hour" and "Incantation" (Parts C, D, E & F) from Bleach: Hell Verse OST; "Betrayal" and "Ultimate Soldier" from Evangelion 3.0 Ost; and lastly "Dance of Curse" and "Black Escaflowne" from Escaflowne. These songs assisted me in the mood I wanted to create while writing this story so far, I don't know if they will help you visualize the mood better or not, but I figured if anyone was interested then here you go.**

 **Well that's it from for now. I will be working on this story and my "Blades of Evisceration" story for quite some time now that I'm out of college, although please remember as I mentioned earlier that it won't mean that there will be chapters posted as frequently as you and I would both like due to work and time constraints.**

 **Either way please let me know what you think of this story so far. All constructive criticism is helpful, flames will be used to roast my "I don't give a shit" Marshmallows. Thank you, guys, for giving my story a chance by reading it, and hopefully you'll keep on reading! Later!**

 **(Also please PM or notify me of grammatical errors, some of those nasty devils seemed to have gotten pass me. It means a lot thank you!)**


End file.
